


October 6: Overcast Morning

by shenala



Series: Stucktober [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Recovering Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: It's not a good day for Steve, so Bucky gets to work.





	October 6: Overcast Morning

It became clear the moment Bucky moved into consciousness that this was not going to be a normal Sunday morning. Namely because of the big hunking load of heat wrapped around his own equally warm body.

Now, Sunday mornings tended to follow a pattern for the Barnes-Rogers household; Steve woke up first and went running with Sam because they were both crazy, while Bucky slept a little longer before dragging himself out of bed just in time for Steve to get back and shower before they went off to their favourite little cafe for breakfast. After that they'd run a couple of errands around the neighbourhood, visit the bakery for some fresh bread, stop for a new book for Steve and the latest comic for Bucky, and then the pair would weave their way home where they'd spend the rest of the day not straying far from the other's orbit (not that that changed for the rest of the week either) and just generally taking it easy.

It had become an almost instantaneous and unspoken rule when they moved into their new home in Brooklyn: Sundays were for them, they were to be calm and relaxed and comfortable.

But with Steve tightly wrapped against Bucky, every inch of his skin pressed against every inch of his own, almost as if the blonde was trying to force their bodies to meld together as their hearts and souls had done almost a century earlier, it was clear that this was not going to be a usual Sunday.

So carefully, taking time not to jostle the other man too much, Bucky turned over to wrap Steve into his arms and pull him against his chest as he pressed tender kisses into that golden crown, and as he felt the blonde start to shift and wake up Bucky whispered, "Morning baby, you staying in today?"

Steve response was nothing more than huff of air against Bucky's clavicle, but it told the Sergeant all he needed to know... this was a bad brain day* for Steve and it was time to get to work.

After a few moments of gentle caresses and sweet mutterings, Steve fell back asleep, giving Bucky the opportunity he needed to cautiously shift himself away and out of the bed.

He stooped to pull on a pair of comfortable sweatpants, only noticing they were Steve's when he felt them cinch his thighs a little tighter than his own, and a soft, fisherman knit sweater, and with a loving backwards glance at the blanket encased figure on the bed he moved downstairs.

See, the pair had a protocol for days like this, and in reality it wasn't much different to the ones they'd had in place before the war; if Steve was unwell there was a set of things that Bucky would work his way through and vice versa for Steve if it was Bucky's turn to need some TLC. It was the same in this new century, and while it had been Bucky needing the majority of the care for a little bit after he got back to Steve, now it was just as likely to be Rogers needing the care of Barnes as the other way around.

The plan worked a little like this:

  * First, all blankets, throws and pillows not being used by whichever man was curled up in bed were collected and piled in the living room. The coffee table was then moved so that the sofa cushions could be put on the floor and with practised ease a blanket fort was built, one gap left for entry and another smaller gap so that they could gaze out of one of their windows from inside.
  * Second came the "ambience" which Bucky always mentally said with a french accent, something he blamed Stark for after hearing him do it exactly once which then got ingrained into his psyche. This meant lights, so fairy lights were strung on the inside of their little nest, while battery-powered candles (safety first!) were tucked away in the corners and outside of the blankets for a warm flicker.
  * The third part of the plan is supplies, this means anything that might be needed inside the blanket fort that would require going outside of it... so food, drinks, books, the laptop for Netflix, extra socks and a couple of hoodies just in case, and because it was Steve needing the attention this morning Bucky also grabbed his sketchbook and pencils, along with one of their most treasured photo albums filled with what they'd been able to gather of their lives pre-war.
  * The final part means Bucky has to head to the kitchen to start breakfast, and when hot chocolate is steaming in mugs, he throws bread in the toaster before starting on a few omelettes.

Once the food and mugs are safely left on the coffee table, it's time for Bucky to get the man of the hour out of bed.

He knows that if he lets himself get back into bed for even a moment, they'll get so wrapped up in each other that it'll be at least another hour before he gets out again, so instead he crouches by Steve's side and gives the blanketed lump a gentle nudge before pulling down the sheets to see his lover's face blinking blearily back at him.

"Hey Stevie, let's get you up huh? I've got everythin' set up for us."

Steve screwed his eyes shut momentarily before opening them with an almost imperceptible nod and moving to disentangle himself from the bed. Wordlessly, Bucky helped him step into his own pair of sweatpants before pulling a hoodie on over his head, ruffling his blonde hair affectionately and drawing just the bare bones of a smile out of the other man before Steve slumped against Bucky's shoulder and buried his nose into the flurry of loose brown hair that was falling freely this morning.

After guiding Steve downstairs and into the living room, not letting contact drop for even a second, Bucky coerced him into the blanket fort before handing through breakfast and their hot chocolates. After their plates and cups were empty, he broke away for just a moment to put them outside their den, before pulling Steve into his arms and snuggling them both down into their fluffy cocoon of blankets and pillows.

"M'sorry Buck, ruined our Sunday" came the murmured words against his chest, drawing Bucky out of his reverie to look sharply down at the mop of blonde hair nestled against him.

"You've got nothin' to apologise for, y'hear me, Stevie? You're having a bad day, and yeah I wish you weren't, but we both get them, and I'm just glad I'm here to get through yours with you now."

"Thanks, Buck" Steve whispered with a kiss to Bucky's jumper covered sternum.

Pressing a kiss of his own to Steve's head, Bucky squeezed him even closer, "Don't have to thank me, punk. Besides you're just matchin' the weather today. S'all cloudy and grey out there this morning."

Steve raised his head just enough to look through the gap left to see the window, and huffed a small smile, "and I thought you were the one all about accessorising these days.."

"Shut up Rogers" Bucky snorted, "anyway, it's the perfect cosy day weather, so we might as well make the most of it and hopefully get you feelin' better by the end of it, huh?"

With a yawn, Steve nodded sleepily, "alright Buck, I'm just gonna nap a little."

"Go ahead Stevie, I'm not going anywhere."

**Author's Note:**

> *Bad brain days are what I call them when my depression or anxiety are particularly bad.. bad body days are when I'm having a flare with my chronic pain. This is a bad brain day for Steve.
> 
> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
